Broken Green Robot
by DaisyJane
Summary: Flash is searching the watchtower for a new Brawlin' Bots game when he sees something surprising. At least to him. One-Shot of Humorous Fluff.


A/N—Merry Christmas everyone and a little humorous piece of fluff for everyone to enjoy. It was inspired by a drawing I saw on deviant art (here is the link http:// JazzRy. /art/Batman-and-Wonder-Woman-68983564 ). Thanks to Hepburn for being my wonderful beta and helping me with this story. Also thanks to Chaosmob and The-Lady-Isis for her input and suggestions. Please read and review.

Disclaimer—All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Broken Green Robot**

The Flash was racing around the Watchtower. He was completely pissed off at Ralph Dibny, a.k.a Elongated Man. He had broken the green robot on the Brawlin' Bots game after Wally had beat him for the twentieth time in a row. It was his favorite game and so Flash was searching the storerooms on the Watchtower for a replacement. Surely somebody as anal as Bats would have purchased a duplicate of everything on the Watchtower. So far, in the five minutes he'd been searching, he'd covered the storerooms on two levels and was ready to start on a third.

He sped along the corridor and opened the first storeroom he came to and froze. He stared at the lovely star spangled derriere before his eye drifted up a perfectly toned golden skinned and naked back that was only partially covered with long raven hair. He continued upwards to see the slightly embarrassed blush on her cheeks as her head turned towards him. But there was also a sparkle in her beautiful blue eyes and the coy smile on her luscious red lips. It was like a dream come true seeing Wondy half dressed and looking sexy.

The dream rapidly turned nightmarish as his eyes moved past Wondy and met the glacial blue glare of Batman, who was holding Wonder Woman as she straddled his lap. Terror made Wally's heart race and he felt as if his soul was being sucked from his body at look of complete hate he was receiving from Bruce.

"Bats I'm..." he mumbled.

"GET! OUT!" Batman hissed in the harshest tone Flash had ever heard.

"Eep," Flashed shrieked before he was gone in the blink of an eye and a rush of air, his words hung in the air as he sped off like a cartoon character. He rushed to his room where he shivered under the covers on his bed. For five minutes he lived in the absolute terror of Batman coming and getting all medieval on his ass. He prayed that Wondy's total hotness would distract Bats from seeking revenge.

And with that thought Wally stopped trembling. He poked his head out from under his covers and his trademark grin appeared on his face.

"Woo hoo!" he shouted. "Supes owes me fifty bucks!"

* * *

"I knew this was a bad idea," Bruce said as Wally disappeared and the door hissed closed.

Diana narrowed her eyes at him. "I did say to lock the door."

"How did we even get here?" he asked as his eyes turned back to her enchantingly beautiful face.

"We were in the corridor discussing the proposed mission to Aluera and you started arguing with me," Diana stated.

"I did not. I calmly stated that I don't think we should get involved. Let the Green Lantern Corps. handle that planet's problems," Bruce responded his voice terse.

"Bruce, they are being attacked by interplanetary pirates. They need help setting up a defense grid and a defense corps. They are a peaceful agrarian society and don't know where to begin to protect their planet," she growled back.

"Another reason to leave it to the Lanterns. They are interplanetary peacekeepers, not the League," he said coldly.

"But we are better suited to train their troops and to help them build a defense grid. All the Green Lantern Corps. will do is station a couple of Lanterns in their quadrant," Diana continued to argue.

"It would stretch the League's resources too thinly," he said anger starting to seep into his voice.

"With the expanded League we have the manpower and we have the technology thanks to the Thanagarians, and Kal agrees with me."

"Of course he does. He has your same pie in the sky over reaching mentality," he hissed irritated that she had mentioned Superman.

"And you always think small. First protect Gotham then maybe the Earth if it is necessary to protect Gotham," she hissed back as she became angrier.

"Gotham always comes first. I don't need to save the universe to prove my own self worth," he snarled as his anger fully surfaced only to have it combined with arousal as she suddenly stood over him and her beautifully naked breasts shook in his face.

"Why you arrogant, pompous bmmff…" she started to say only to be grabbed by Bruce, who shoved her against the wall and kissed her fiercely and possessively.

She returned the kiss with savage passion and soon the two forgot about Flash, Aluera, Green Lanterns and Superman as moans of pleasure filled the air.

And in a cardboard box on a shelf facing them a small green robot looked on while its cellophane cover got fogged up.


End file.
